


You’re The One That I Love and I’m Saying Goodbye

by alexkholodova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexkholodova/pseuds/alexkholodova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know what he is doing here. Well, that’s not entirely true… Deep down he knows he'd do anything for her, walk to the ends of the earth, climb the highest mountains just to see her smile. To see her happy. So when one day he gets an invitation to share the joy of their wedding day, he can't bring himself to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re The One That I Love and I’m Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know what exactly inspired this: long weekend, amazing fireworks, roller coaster rides or something else entirely, but here is my first Arrow drabble.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.  
> Follow me on tumblr http://mercilesscupid.tumblr.com/

He doesn’t know what he is doing here. Well, that’s not entirely true… Deep down he knows he’d do anything for her, walk to the ends of the earth, climb the highest mountains just to see her smile. To see her happy. So when one day he gets an invitation to share the joy of their wedding day, he can’t bring himself to say no. He knows she wants him to be there, to support her, to be her friend. So, of course, he goes. No matter how hard it is for him.

She is stunning. Well, she is always stunning but especially so today – the white dress, the flowers in her hands, the golden hair in an intricate updo. But most importantly - happiness. Happiness looks good on her. She has a twinkle in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips. And, God help him, he is falling in love with her all over again right in this moment. 

So he closes his eyes for a moment and imagines that it’s  ** _him_** standing next to her at the altar. That  ** _he_** gets to put the ring on her finger and kiss her and call her his wife for the rest of their lives.  He can see it clearly in his mind, the future that almost was but never will be. 

It’s a special kind of torture, coming to your ex-fiancée’s wedding, but he had to. He had to make sure she is happy. And she truly is, that’s clear as day. That happens, when you marry the love of your life, your soulmate, your partner. Today is the first day of Oliver and Felicity Queens’ life together. And he is glad he was there to witness it. At least it gave him some sense of closure. 

Tomorrow they will get his wedding gift - his resignation letter as CEO of Queen Consolidated (formerly known as Palmer Technologies) and he will be out of their lives and out of Starling City. 

No matter how hard it is for him to leave her.


End file.
